


Red Hot and Red Lace

by messingaround



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Crossdressing, Fingering, Flirting, Lace, M/M, Panties, Riding, Slut Dean, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You name the color and the type and Dean Winchester probably the type of pantie in lace. He doesn’t always wear lace panties when he wants to get fucked, but Dean always gets what he wants from his husband and lace panties are the easiest way to get him what he wants especially when he needs/wants a hard fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot and Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay bitches you have no idea how long I spent staring at different types of lace panties and Jensen Ackles (to see what color goes best with his skin tone). Now I personally have a huge thing for men in panties so writing this was definitely fun LOL. Also here’s a fun fact about me. I hate the word lover. I literally cannot stand it, it makes me gag and I can’t bring myself to use it in a story.   
>  Anyway, I hope that this story is enjoyed! I have a whole list of types of smut I want to write, I don't know if they will all be Supernatural. I want to write some fluff too but I don't have a list for that yet.   
>  Kudos and Comments are loved<3  
> Love,  
> Mess

Hot pink. Dark purple. Lavender. Olive green. Black. Royal blue. Fuchsia. Coral. Red. Light pink. Gray. Baby blue. Peach. White. Nude. Electric blue. White with blue. Red and black. Dark pink with light pink. Thongs. G-strings. Boy shorts. Bikini. Hipster. Briefs.

       You name the color and the type and Dean Winchester probably the type of pantie in lace. He doesn’t always wear lace panties when he wants to get fucked, but Dean always gets what he wants from his husband and lace panties are the easiest way to get him what he wants especially when he needs/wants a hard fuck. Which what he wants tonight is to forget his _goddamn_ name. So he looks over all his choices again. Personally he loves olive green, he loves seeing it against his skin, but Cas adores red.

    With his choice made Dean plucks out a ruby red thong. He quickly changes from his boring black boxer briefs and into his beautiful lace thong. As he bends over to pick up his jeans he catches himself in the mirror that’s on the back of the door, he can’t help but smile at himself because damn he looks fine. The red looks amazing against his sun kissed skin, maybe Cas’ color choice is a little better not that Dean will tell him that. He pulls his jeans back on and pulls the bands on the thong up so they’re resting on his hip bones. The he changes from his Metallica shirt into a plain black t-shirt, the black shirt he picks is a little too small and lifts very easily. It’s _perfect_.

    Dean looks at his alarm clock that’s on his nightstand. 5:36. Castiel will be home around 6 o’clock. The blue eyed man had gone out with some of his friends today. He goes downstairs to throw in a load of laundry. Then he has to deal with his husband’s stupid cat because the idiot thing gets its fat self stuck under the fucking television stand. 

~~~~~~~

  That is what Castiel walks in on.

    “I swear to fuck Marshmallow! Try to scratch me one more time and I’ll leave you here!” Dean’s voice rings through the house.

    With a smile already on his face and chucking to himself Cas walks into the living room. The sight he sees would normally be hilarious, except the red lace peaking above the light wash jeans and between the black shirt is anything but.

    “Ha! Ha!” His husband cheers as he drags the fat gray cat from under the piece of furniture.

  Dean stands up holding Marshmallow he plops the cat onto the couch and smiles at Cas.

       “Hey babe. Did you have a good day?”

   Cas licks his lips. “Good. It was nice seeing them all again. And your day?”

      “Oh you know,” Dean waves a hand and starts walking towards the kitchen, “I mostly just cleaned the house. It looks nice right?”

      “Very nice.” Cas agrees his eyes trained on the small of Dean’s back.

    Castiel takes a seat at the counter as his lean husband goes to the fridge, pulling out a beer Dean raises an eyebrow towards the other. The blue eyed man shakes his head in response. Deciding to test the waters Cas clears his throat.

     “I think I’m going to get a shower then head to bed early.”

   Dean’s eyes snap up from the mail that he was looking at. He tries to keep his face neutral, something he’s usually great at his poker face is famous, but when it comes to sex the man loses composure utterly and totally.

     “Really? I was thinking we could do something together.”

   “What do you have in mind?”

      “Watch a movie or something.”

  “What movie?”

       Dean shrugs. “Let’s look.” He goes back out to the living room, beer in hand.

   The green eyed man kneels in front of the DVD stand, his enticing underwear peeking through again. Cas takes a seat in the middle of the couch he crosses one leg over the other. Keeping his eyes on the two strips of red fabric he adjusts his semi.

     “How about _Mad Max_?”

  “ _Extremely loud and incredibly close_ sounds better to me.”

    “We don’t own that.”

   “Then how about _Free Willy_?”

      “No, I hate that movie.” Dean scrunches his nose in disgust while sitting back on his heels.

   “ _The Dark Knight Rises_?” Cas asks, his lips twitching at Dean’s cluelessness.

      “Sam still hasn’t given that back.” His husband says with a huff.

    “ _Raging Bull_?”

       “We might have that,” Dean says leaning forward again, “wait- wait a second.”

   Dean sits back and looks at Cas who is now biting his lip to keep back the laughter.

      “Oh! Okay! I bet you’re real proud!” Dean says feigning annoyance.

    Castiel can’t hold back anymore and starts cracking up. Dean sits next Cas and punches his arm.

      “Hey,” Cas holds his hands up his laughter subsiding, “you started it mister.”

   Leaning forward he pushes up Dean’s shirt and loops a finger through one of the red bands of the thong then lets it snap against the green eyed man’s tan hip. Dean smiles clearly proud of himself for so easily arousing his significant other. Cas captures Dean’s lips in a heated kiss, replacing the pleased smile with breathy gasps.

    Somehow managing self-restraint Cas pulls away from his alluring partner.

      “So what movie do you want to watch?” He asks a teasing tone clear.

       “Fuck you.” Dean huffs out trying to regain his breath.

      “I mean, if you insist, but usually I’m the one to fuck you. But if you want to switch it up.” Cas shrugs.

          Dean’s eyes narrow in response. Every once in a while Dean will top but it’s really rare because it’s not something he enjoys all too much, which works well because Cas likes topping better.

       “I’ll meet you upstairs.” Dean says and is quickly up and gone.

   Cas lets out a short breath because Dean probably has something planned that’s going to make his head spin. He makes his way up the stairs and to their room. The door is already open so he steps into the dim lit room and shuts the door behind him.

    “Sit down!” Dean calls from the bathroom.

    The dark haired man takes a seat at the edge on the bed, he takes the moment to take his shoes and socks off and tosses them towards the closet. The bathroom door slowly opens, Dean’s standing in the frame. It feels like someone punched Cas in the chest, he’s pretty sure that his heart skips a beat and that he forgets how to breath for a couple of seconds. Dean is wearing a nightgown thing. The sheer flowy fabric stops above his mid-thigh, it’s all red except for the chest area which has a black bow laying between the breasts and black lace ruffling at the top. Castiel’s mouth has gone dry as and he’s completely hard, his dick is straining against his dark jeans.

    “What do you think?” Dean asks sheepishly tugging at the bottom of the gown.

      “Where did you get that?” Cas’ tongue darts out to wet his lips.

   “Why? Are you going to buy me more?” Dean’s eyes shine with mischief.

       “Fuck yes. Come here.” He holds his hand to his perfect husband.

     Dean takes a few delicate steps forward then lays his hand on top of Castiel’s, who then slowly twirls him around. He takes in everything, the entire sight is intoxicating. He watches the way the fabric floats around Dean’s tan thighs and up ever so slightly showing even more tan skin, he takes in Dean’s fabulous ass and the scattered freckles across his delicious skin. Cas half spins him again so that Dean’s ass his facing him.

   Pressing slightly on Dean’s back he pushes him down so that his ass is sticking out.

     “Enjoying the view?” Dean asks cheekily wiggling his butt.

        “Always, baby.”

       Cas lightly runs a finger from the nape of Dean’s neck down his spin and stops right above the crack, it sends a shiver through Dean. He pulls his hand back sends a sharp smack to the right cheek. Dean sucks in a gasp and lurches forward onto his toes, Castiel grips the man’s hip so that he doesn’t tumble forward.

     “Wanna give a warning next time?” Dean sassily asks.

   “Nope.” Cas replies as he gives a smack to the left cheek.

       This time Dean inhales through his nose. Keeping one hand on the green eyed man’s hip Cas slips his right hand between his thighs. Cas runs his fingers over Dean’s hard leaking cock, he tries to rock into the blue eyed man’s touch to get more friction but since Dean’s hip is being held it doesn’t really do anything.

    “Tell me what you want.” Cas huskily says before placing a bite to the bottom of the left cheek.

  Dean yelps then huffs out a laugh. The man shifts on his feet.

     “Fuck me until I can barely walk tomorrow.” Dean practically begs.

  Cas’ dick pluses and twitches at the words.

      “On the bed.” Cas demands as he himself stands up.

         Dean jumps onto the bed and situates himself to be sitting cross legged in the middle of the king sized bed. Castiel drinks in the sight of his husband as he strips his pants off.

      “That’s it?” Dean pouts.

        “On your back.” Cas responds.

       Dean eagerly lays back and spreads his legs without even being told to do so. Cas crawls onto the bed and between his husbands legs. He reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. Covering two fingers he lets it warm up the moves the red thong aside and circles the pink muscle with his pointer finger. Another shiver runs through Dean, Castiel leans down and places a kiss to Dean’s hip. He sucks and nibbles to make a mark that will bruise later. He moves up to hungrily kiss Dean’s lips, partly as a distraction to the finger he slowly inserts into his husbands hole, mostly because he adores Dean’s pretty pink lips. Cas doesn’t wait very long, probably not as long as he should, before he enters a second finger. Dean whimpers but then moans when Cas starts slowly pumping his fingers.

    Cas pulls his lips away for breath. Dean takes the chance to yank Castiel’s shirt up and throw it across the room. The green eyed man’s warm hands start roaming over every inch of Cas’ bare skin. Dean impatiently pushes back against Cas’ fingers Taking the hint Cas moves his fingers faster and scissors after every few pumps.

     Dean wraps his legs around Cas’ waist and flips them so that Dean is straddling Cas.

   “Excited?” Cas chuckles.

       The response he gets is Dean dragging Cas’ boxers down and flinging them away. His husband then takes all of Cas’ boner without hesitation or gagging. Cas arches his back and moans loudly has Dean wraps his tongue around Cas’ dick and bobs his head quickly. Dean quickly gets the blue eyed man worked up. Continuing to take matters into his own hands Dean lubes up Cas’ cock.

      “Feeling a little sluty today?” Cas asks smirking while Dean moves the thing to the side again.

    “Always a slut for your cock.” Dean purrs while lowering himself onto said cock that has started to leak due to Dean’s dirty mouth.

      The sight of Dean riding him is always beautiful. Dean’s head is tilted back exposing his tan neck, sweat making his skin glisten, moans and curses freely falling from his mouth.

     “You’re beautiful.” Castiel voices his thoughts.

   “You’re dick is fucking amazing.” Dean moans back.

      Dean continues to bounce on Castiel’s cock filling the room with the sound of skin slapping on skin. Cas groans as Dean clenches around him sending waves of pleasure throughout him.

       “Have you been thinking about doing this all day?” Cas half groans as he thrusts up making Dean arch forward.

     “Don’t flatter yourself.” His husband pants out.

          “I don’t have to with you around to worship my dick, I’ll always be flattered.”

     Dean blushes but doesn’t slow in his becoming frantic movements. Taking some pity on the desperate man he wraps a hand around his leaking erection and gives a few slow tugs, causing Dean to whimper and moan at the same time. The sound goes straight to Cas’ tip.

       Taking pity and both himself and Dean now he flips them back over, Dean gasps but doesn’t protest. Gripping the green eyed man’s hips Cas pulls the other a little closer and holds him down as he starts a fast pace. Quickly he hits Dean’s prostate and doesn’t move at all so the every time he thrusts back in he hits the bundle of nerves- hard.

       Dean’s nails drag down Cas’ back as he cries out from his climax. The encompassing warmth and new tightness brings Castiel to his own climax that he works through while driving into Dean. They’re both a panting mess as Cas eases out of Dean and flops down next to his husband. Dean lazily rolls over so that most of his gone-limp body is on top of Cas’.

    “How are you feeling?” Castiel asks pressing a kiss to the limp man’s slightly sweaty head.

       “Wonderful.” He responds in a sleepy mutter.

    “We should probably get cleaned up.”

        “Not moving.” Dean says into Cas’ chest.

    Cas chuckles and runs his hand through his husbands hair. He’ll let them both rest for a little bit and then he will drag himself away so that he can clean himself up and then carry Dean into a warm bath. He smiles and places another kiss to the now softly snoring man’s head

 


End file.
